O Alvorecer da Escuridão
by Hatake Mi
Summary: Harry estava em dia totalmente normal, quando seus sonhos são invadodos por escuridão e trevas. Essa é minha primeira fic de HP entãp peço que me deêm uma força.


**O Alvorecer da Escuridão**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence ...mas sim a J.K., não sou muito de palavras então espero que gostem. Mas quanto ao Draco me de mais cinco minutinhos e eu desenrolo a parada.

**CAPÍTULO-1**

Devaneios Ilusionarios

Harry se via em um lugar escuro, a luz entrava por pequenos nichos. Parecia uma floresta, com arvores frondosas de flora peculiarmente pertencente a propriedade de Hogwarts, como ele podia reconhecia. Sobre os tênues fios de luz, podia-se avistar ao longe uma clareira, que parecia estar a três quilômetros a sua frente. Então ele disse baixinho:

- Lumus – um fio de luz saiu de sua varinha, iluminando um pouco mais o seu caminho.

Harry observou que havia uma trilha que levava diretamente para a luz vinda da clareira, Harry sentiu um formigamento na testa, mas nem ligou e quando faltavam mais ou menos um quilômetro e observou que era tipo um castelo, era grande tinha varias torres, tipo Hogwarts mas não era, sua personalidade era sombria, diferente.

Harry ficou um tempo contemplando o prédio e decidiu não entrar então de repente uma voz saia de dentro do castelo, Harry recuou e disse alto:

- Quem esta ai, - disse alarmado- se estiver escondido apareça agora.

- Entre no castelo, eu sei que você quer entrar, pós entre esta disponível. -A voz era fria, Harry sabia que conhecia aquela voz de algum lugar, mas não lembrava de onde.

- Quem é você, quem esta falando, o que você quer comigo ...

- Você tem certeza que não sabe quem é? Vamos, entre a casa é sua .

Harry acordou assustado, na rua dos Alfeneiros -4, seu quarto estava escuro, só se dava para ver o luar entrar pela janela, Harry levantou foi até a janela, ficou olhando para a esquina da rua e sentiu sua cicatriz arder como brasa, Harry quase cego pela dor, viu que ao longe na esquina da rua, haviam pessoas com roupas longas e chapeis pontudos. Aparentavam ser três ou quatro pessoas, talvez fossem apenas andarilhos da noites. Como na noite passada, várias pessoas passaram por ali rindo e conversando.

Mas havia alguma coisa estranha com esse grupo porque não conversavam, não bebiam e nem riam, estavam andando em linha reta sem parar, olhar para os lados então, nem pensar. Harry não ligou e sentou-se na cama pensando no sonho que teve, mas não conseguia, pois haviam vozes na rua Harry. Mas como poderia haver vozes na rua se nenhum dos andarilhos fazia o menor ruído? Sem se conter, foi a janela novamente e ficou observando as pessoas, o barulho vinha do grupo, porém ninguém mexia os lábios. Eram ruídos desconcertantes de conversa, choro e gritaria. O choro parecia de bebê novo, os gritos eram de uma mulher e às vezes de um homem. A conversa era a voz de uma pessoa que Harry não soube destinguir se era homem ou não.

O grupo agora vinha passando a frente de sua janela. Quando ele olhou estavam todos encapuzados por uma capa preta, Harry olhou para o grupo e estes olharam para cima, ficaram olhando para Harry, para logo em seguida abaixarem a cabeça e continuaram andando até sumirem no calar da noite.

Harry sem entender a atitude do grupo, viu que as vozes haviam sumido. Deitou-se na cama e caiu no sono.

No outro dia de manhã, Harry acordou as 9 horas. Ele levantou e desceu as escadas, sentou-se a mesa e não falou nada durante o café, não tinha nada a falar mesmo. Os Dursley comeram, seu primo Duda sempre dando chiliques e como sempre tia Petunia fazia tudo que ele queria, seu tio Valter ficava lendo jornal como de costume, de repente um vulto passou pela janela. Harry olhou assustado, viu que era a coruja de Rony Weasley melhor amigo de Harry, esse pegou a carta, que dizia :

_**Caro amigo,**_

_**Como só faltam três semanas para irmos para a escola de novo, mamãe pensou em te convidar para passar o resto das ferias aqui. Novidade: Fiquei sabendo que Hermione ganhou uma viagem para a França, logo que chegou lá ela disse que lá é lindo. Ela conheceu várias pessoas, de trouxas a bruxos. Harry olha como o mundo é pequeno ela disse que encontrou Malfoy no aeroporto de Paris, ela disse que foi a pior que aconteceu com ela lá, porque o resto foi perfeito. O Percy voltou a conversar com a gente e a mamãe ficou toda feliz. Te mandei um presente atrasado, porque não deu tempo de te mandar no dia do seu aniversário, devido a viajem que fizemos. O lugar para onde fomos não tinha coruja, por isso espero que não esteja chateado. Mande-me a resposta.**_

**De seu caro amigo Rony**

Harry não estava chateado, porque estaria? Ele gostava de saber que o amigo se importava com ele e tenha mandado o presente, mesmo que já tivesse passado o seu aniversário. Harry se levantou da mesa e disse a seu tio :

- Tio Valter… Harry começou limpando a garganta- Aquele meu amigo pediu para eu passar o resto das ferias na casa dele e eu queria pedir permissão.

- Aquele que quase acabou com a minha lareira ?

- É, mas eu tenho um jeito para não acabar com a lareira.- disse Harry .

- Bom se for sem acabar com a lareira .

Harry correu subiu as escadas com tanta presa que nem viu um ratinho que passava despercebido. Harry sentou-se em frente de sua escrivaninha e começou a escrever para Rony, para mandar um pouco de pó de flu.

Ele pegou Edwiges, prendeu o pergaminho em sua perna direita. Harry virou-se para sua cama e lá estava o ratinho que estava na escada a pouco tempo. Harry não deu importância, e ficou sentado na cadeira da mesa, debruçou-se sobre o braço e ali ficou observando se o rato ainda permanecia lá, mas Harry achou estranho o rato sumir assim, tão de repente, mas voltou a deitar sobre o braço e, depois de alguns minutos adormeceu. Estava muito cansado pôr quase não ter dormido a noite.

Mais tarde as 2h da tarde, Harry acordou com o pescoço todo doído e com as bicadas de uma coruja parda de torre havia uma carta presa a pata, Harry pegou a carta, olhou de quem era, não havia remetente só que era para ele.

Harry abriu a carta e leu:

_**Caro Harry,**_

**_Estou mandando a carta por essa coruja, porque papai acha que há alguém vigiando a nossa casa. Aí está o que você me pediu se quiser saber mais alguma coisa, mande uma carta pequena para não chamar atenção e o papai disse que é arriscado usar pó de flu no mundo dos trouxas, por isso cuidado. Hermione acha que é muito arriscado, ela contou que uma vez um namorado da amiga dela foi fazer isso e ficou preso na lareira uma parte em casa e a outra na casa da namorada e tem outro risco você ir parar em outro lugar bem diferente. Há, já ia me esquecendo o porque de não botar remetente não foi ideia minha._**

_**DE SEU AMIGO RONY**_

Harry escreveu a resposta, e arrumou um pouco de seus livros, porque seu quarto estava uma verdadeira zona, de tanto livro que estavam espalhados no chão e junto a papeis, por Harry ter tentado escrever uma carta para ...Esse achou um papel todo amassado no chão, Harry não se lembrava de ter escrito nada e ter jogado nenhum papel escrito nada como aquela fora. Pegou o papel tentou desamarrar e ler o que dizia:

**_Caro Harry,_**

**_Não sei se você receberá esta carta, mas ouça bem você esta sendo vigiado vinte e quatro horas, e alguém descobriu que você vai para a casa do seu amigo e estão vigiando a casa dele também, pois cuidado, quanto a ir com pó de flur , tenha muito cuidado para não ir parar em outro lugar._**

_**DE SEU AMIGO ALUADO**_

Harry logo descobriu que era de Lupim pela letra, por ser meio garranchosa e logo pensou em Sirius pelas letras serem parecidas, Harry lembrou de seu padrinho uma coisa que fazia com frequência depois do que aconteceu. Harry sentou-se em sua cama pegou seu livro que Hagrid tinha lhe dado. E olhou a sua foto no colo de sua mãe e seu pai, seu padrinho logo atras sorrindo. Harry fechou rapidamente o álbum, não queria lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido, metade do que tinha acontecido foi pôr sua causa, e Harry ia vingar a morte de seu padrinho, iria matar Belatriz Lestrangue, nem que isso custasse a sua vida. Harry perdido em seus pensamentos, de repente tomou um susto com um barulho, olhou para um lado e depois para o outro, não tinha nada caído no chão, nem um tinteiro, nenhum livro.

Harry sem entender, desceu. Seus tios não estavam na sala, e sim na cozinha, estavam conversando com alguém. Harry nem ligou, melhor assim. Saiu da casa, e foi andando rua afora, não iria muito longe, porque não se esqueceu do que lhe acontecera da última vez em que saiu e foi muito longe, quando ele e seu primo Duda encontraram os dementadores vieram e quase aplicara o beijo derradeiro em Duda.

Olhou a rua, estava vazia nenhuma alma viva sequer, o único sinal de vida era só um gato no muro da casa da senhora Figg, Harry foi andando rua acima, e quando estava quase na curva, olhou para trás e viu o gato no muro da casa ao lado, Harry se sentou na calçada de uma casa qualquer casa.

Ficou pensando em varias coisas, ficou um bom tempo sentado ali, de onde estava viu uma mulher sair da casa de seus tios, a gata que estava no muro passou correndo pôr Harry. Foi ate a mulher que estava saindo. Harry achou estranho, porque ninguém, além da senhora Figg, visitava seus tios. Ele levantou-se e foi em direção a casa dos tios. Harry tinha razão de que era alguém conhecido, só não lembrava de onde. Entrou em casa, seus tios estavam na sala vendo televisão, o noticiário, ate que Harry sentiu que estava faltando alguma coisa, então se deu conta de que seu primo não estava em casa.

- Onde esta o Duda. –perguntou Harry

- Para que você quer saber? –disse seu tio.

- Nada. Não se pode saber mais do primo.

- É porque você nunca se preocupou com o meu Dudoca. –disse tia Petunia.

- É porque não tem barulho, nem nada, nem gritaria... –disse Harry. Esse se fingiu cansado para sair da sala, porque se não ele ia acabar falando que achava melhor Duda sumido do que em casa. Harry subiu as escadas e entrou em seu quarto, fechou a porta e olhou para fora da janela, viu a rua vazia, sem ninguém, como quando estava lá fora, alguns vizinhos que pediam uma xícara de açúcar pela janela um ao outro, como era um pacifico, as vezes barulhento, mas qual bairro não tem isso? Harry se achou estranho olhando a rua com tanta importância não tinha nada naquela rua que o interessa-se. Virou e sentou-se na cadeira de sua escrivaninha.

Esse se levantou e sentou-se na cama estava se sentindo mal, com um mal estar, estava sonolento. Quando deitou-se na cama sentiu que estava deitado em algo, deu um salto se levantando, viu que era um papel ele pegou era um carta de Hermione, abriu era não muito grande mas também não era pequena:

_**Caro Harry,**_

**_O Rony me falou do que você quer fazer, seu caçador de encrencas, mal saiu de uma encrenca e já esta em outra, eu te recomendo não fazer isso. É só o que te recomendo, porque se não, se acontecer alguma coisa com você eu vou ficar...Vai ficar pior para você, quantas vezes você usou magia fora da escola? Vai arrumar confusão com o Ministério da Magia. Eu poderia falar mais ladainhas mais não posso estou ocupada, estou ajudando meus pais... você sabe né? _**

**_DE SUA AMIGA HERMIONE_**

Harry sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria mandar esta carta dizendo isso. Mas não intendeu o **_"...eu vou ficar..."_**Como se ele não conhecesse a amiga que gosta de mandar em todo mundo, principalmente em Harry, mas quando estavam no quinto ano ela disse que ele sempre quer dar um de herói, como sempre Harry achava que amiga era a errada não ele, mas dessa vez ele estava errado e ela estava certa. Como sempre não iria ouvir a amiga, ele sabia que ela estava certa de que era risco demais, mais ele tinha que tentar.

Por que senão qual seria a graça de viver uma vida monótona, sem riscos? Pelo jeito a amiga não gostava de viver riscos. Mas ela não entendeu ainda que a vida de Harry é um risco, porque ele pode virar a esquina e pode dar de cara com Voldemort, um comensal da morte ou coisa parecida. Mas parece que Hermione não entendeu isto ainda.

Harry começou a mexer em tinta e pergaminho, ele sabia que ela iria ficar brava com ele mais ou menos o resto da sua vida, por ele não tê-la ouvido.

Iria escrever a Lupim para ver o que ele acha da ideia. Depois de alguns minutos se levantou, a rua dos Alfeneiros já estava escura, olhou no relógio eram 5h da tarde. Achou estranho que a essa hora já se estava escuro, porque será?

Harry pensou e olhou para o céu achou que era porque talvez o tempo avia mudado, mas não, o tempo estava igual, claro como estava a tarde. Mas estavam aparecendo algumas nuvens escuras, não avia lua e estrelas, apareceram varias coisas estranhas Harry não sabia dizer e nem explicar o que eram, pareciam objetos de bruxaria, rostos, caldeirões, varinhas, frascos e varias outras coisa, Harry só sabia que eram muito estranho aquilo tudo.

Ficou um tempo pensando no que seria? Será que era algum sinal? Harry pensou muito, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, pena e começou a escrever alguma coisa, Harry não sabia o que estava fazendo, só sabia que estava escrevendo uma carta para alguém. Ele parou de escrever e leu. Na carta descrevia tudo o que havia aparecido no céu aquela hora. Parecia que tinha alguma coisa que o fazia escrever tudo aquilo. Harry não sabia explicar era mais forte que ele, não sabia o que estava se passando, primeiro começa a ouvir vozes depois vê pessoas encapuzadas, agora isso, começava a achar que estava louco. Mas parecia que alguém estava vendo aquilo com ele. Ficou pensando muito tempo e acabou adormecendo.

De manhã viu Edwigs em sua gaiola e uma carta em sua escrivaninha, abriu-a era a resposta de Lupim:

_**Meu caro Harry,**_

_**Você já é bem grandinho para fazer as coisas, mas se quer saber minha opinião, bom se fosse concordaria com Hermione, eu não tentaria tanta loucura, mas encitratando de ser filho de Thiago e sobrinho de Sirius(**Ao ler o nome do padrinho Harry pode observar que avia pingos de água que borravam a tinta da carta**) Acho que deveria pensar como eles, então acho que como te conheço bem você vai querer faze-lo, mas acho que pôr Lílian não deixaria, pôr ela ser tão certinha tipo Hermione, mesmo com a minha opinião tenho certeza que não vai mudar a sua, mas tenha muito cuidado.**_

_**Lupim**_

Harry ficou feliz em Lupim ter concordado, Harry iria no outro dia de manhã, teria de avisar a seus tios depois de arrumar suas coisas. Não conseguia se lembrar de nada que acontecera no outro dia , achou estranho, mas nem, ligou. Talvez não averia acontecido nada de mais. Ficou ali tentando lembrar-se ate que deu 7h e esse pode ouvir sua tia acordar Duda e bater em sua porta.

- Levante-se...levante-se. – Harry pode ouvir sua tia Petunia gritar. Se levantou e foi ate a cozinha, Duda estava a frente de seu pai Valter, e sua tia Petunia estava a frente do fogão fazendo ovos e bacon.

Harry se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado de Duda que ocupava duas cadeiras. Ate que tomou coragem para falar sobre sua ida.

- Tio Valter lembra que eu te pedi para ir a casa de meu amigo, e que eu tinha falado que eu tinha um jeito para não estragar a lareira ...

- Uh... –resmungou tio Valter.

- Então... eu vou amanhã de manhã. –disse Harry num tom de voz baixo.

- E como você vai sem estragar a minha lareira? Bom, se não for estragá-la pode ir que ninguém vai sentir falta – quando o tio terminou, Harry já ia saindo quando o outro interceptou –mas, o que você vai usar para fazer isso?

- Quer saber mesmo? O senhor não vai querer saber. –disse Harry saindo da cozinha e indo ate seu quarto, pegou seu malão dentro do armário, jogou-o no chão e pegou todos os livros, que iria precisar botou o uniforme da escola, seu chapéu e algumas roupas para usar de acordo com o clima.

Quando olhou para fora, viu um pontinho voando de lá para cá, todo atrapalhado. Quando chegou mais perto pode ver que era Pichitinho a coruja que o padrinho de Harry avia dado a Rony, quando ele chegou mais perto pode confirmar que era ele mesmo.

**_Caro Harry,_**

_**Se esta achando estranho que a sua lista de livros não chegou é porque está com a mamãe, a coruja veio trazer a lista a poucas semanas, acho que no mesmo dia que a minha, ela não disse, pois ate parece que a mamãe fala alguma coisa a mim. Responda quando vira e tomara que a minha carta tenha chegado de manhã assim você pode mandar a carta sem se preocupar em ela chegar atrasado. **_

_**RONY**_

Harry rapidamente pegou um pergaminho e começou a escrever, disse quando ia, hora e se não chegasse ate a hora do almoço que começassem a preocura- lo ou ate avisassem ao Ministério da Magia. Bom era a única ideia que lhe vinha se ele sumisse, se isso acontecesse Hermione o mataria, se ainda estivesse vivo, pôr nunca ouvi-la.

O que podia fazer se ele avia puxado o pai. despachou Edwigs e viu ele sumir no clamar da manhã, o céu estava azul celeste e o sol brilhava muito forte naquela hora da manhã, brilhava como nenhum dia Harry viu se sentia feliz, porquê? Não fazia a mínima, talvez porque iria para a casa de Rony.

Continuou olhando para o céu e para a rua, e depois sentou-se no chão para continuar a arrumar seu malão, queria que chegasse o outro dia logo para sair daquela casa logo, não aguentava mais ficar trancado naquela casa horrível, onde Duda não parava de gritar igual um bezerro desmamado, e sua mãe fazendo tudo que queria e seu tio Valter ficava com aquele traseiro gordo sentado na cadeira olhando e dizendo para fazer tudo. Harry pela primeira vez estava pensando no sofrimento que tia Petunia passava fazendo tudo que eles queria, não sabia como ela aguentava com tudo aquilo sem se estressar .

Harry estava feliz já que ia acabar a escola, tinha plena certeza de que passaria nos NIEM'S e ser um grande auror. Não sabia para que os amigos iriam fazer, mas com certeza Hermione faria para bibliotecária ou coisa do género, só sabia que ia ser com livros, porque no sexto ano ele passava mais tempo na biblioteca do que em qualquer lugar naquele castelo. Harry nunca soube de nada, mas sempre achou que alem dos livros ela observava outra coisa. Nunca dissera nada a ela, mas Rony sabia desse pensamento e esse também pensava o mesmo.

Mas Harry sabia que era só implicância mesmo, Hemione era uma garota séria não era dessas coisas, bom ate onde eles sabem ela nunca contou nada nem deu sinal de nada. Harry nunca poderá esconder varias olhadas que lançava a ela mas ele imagina que ela nunca percebeu, pôr nunca ter dito nada e nem ter chamado a atenção de nada, só quando estava errado , mas essa é outra história.

Se levantou do chão e sentou na escrivaninha, pensando como seria este ano que o time de quadribol precisavam de um artilheiro, Harry continuava na posição de apanhador e Rony na posição de goleiro, os dois batedores eram Colin Creveyn e Dino Thomas. Dois garotos super malucos que ajudaram muito a Grifinória no ano anterior. E as artilheiras eram Parvati Patil e Gina, a irmã mais nova de Rony, e Parvati apesar de ser metida e andar com Lila era uma ótima artilheira.

Harry estava pensando em Dennis o irmão de Colin que entrava agora no terceiro ano. Derrepente um agourento som passava pêlos ouvidos de Harry, parecia mais um lamento que pôr um feche de luz viu uma garota sentada no chão de um lugar escuro e arrepiante, a garota estava com a mão no rosto chorando pedindo pôr socorro, gritava e chorava parecia desesperada e um corpo que parecia fraco e morto estava a sua frente com uma varinha a mão e ainda uma figura gorda e sem dedos estava ao seu lado.

Desapareceu tão rápido como apareceu, mais aquela figura que estava sem dedos Harry reconheceria em qualquer lugar, era Rabicho. Com toda a certeza reconheceria aquela mão, e o corpo mais morto do que vivo era Voldemot. A garota Harry não conseguiu identificar, mais seu rosto parecia levemente familiar não sabia a quem pertencia mais sabia que conhecia, achava estranho estar vendo essas coisas pôr estar fazendo aulas de oclumência, quando chegasse a Hogwarts preocuparia o prof. Dumblandor com esses troços estranhos que acontecia com ele durante as férias.

Porque naquela coisa de profecia Voldemot não escolheu Neville Longboton em vez dele Harry Potter, não podia andar em lugar nenhum no mundo dos bruxos que todos ficavam admirados só de ouvir o nome, era estranho andar com todo mundo olhando para sua cicatriz no alto da testa, pôr isso Harry queria que seu cabelo obedecesse-o para esconde-la mas isso nunca ia acontecer porque seu cabelo era mais rebelde que o próprio dono.

Pelo jeito seu pai também tivera problemas com o cabelo na adolescência, pôr Harry uma vez ouvir Sirius dizer que era assim. Mas não tinha jeito já tentara de tudo até aqueles espereis de trouxas, que Duda usava para ir para a escola, que pôr sinal ficava horrível na opinião de Harry. Quando se deu conta naquele mar de pensamento, já eram 7h da tarde já estava meio que escuro.

Ficara a tarde toda sem comer nada, pegou a toalha que estava em cima da cama e foi tomar banho, o banheiro ficava ao lado do quarto de Duda chegou a porta do quarto de do primo ele estava agachado fazendo alguma coisa.

O que esta fazendo Duda? - perguntou Harry, o primo de um salto se levantouolhou para ele assustado.

Nada e você o que esta fazendo andando pêlos corredores antes do jantar?

Indo tomar banho. –respondeu Harry entrando no banheiro.

Tomou o banho e enquanto se molhava pensando em seus amigos como estariam, Rony no sexto ano estava mais alto e mais forte e avia melhorado muito no quadribol, Hermione estava totalmente mudada não era mais aquela garota que Harry conhecera no primeiro ano estava mais alta os cabelos mais brilhantes e domados(ao contrario dos de Harry), estava mais mulher e muito mais bonita.

Se perdeu em seus pensamentos, quando se deu conta de que já estava em seu quarto e já avia colocado a roupa, não soube explicar como isso avia acontecido, desceu até a cozinha seus tios estavam sentados e Duda já estava comendo(ate parece que isso é novidade para Harry)o jantar só ouve Duda enchendo a paciência de todos e sua tia fazendo tudo, e tio Valter só olhando com cara de idiota(bom isso ele sempre teve).

Harry terminou o jantar e subiu para o seu quarto, tudo estava no malão, já eram 9h quando deitou na cama e ficou olhando para o teto, estava cansado mas não conseguia dormir, tinha este defeito se tentasse dormir a força não conseguia mas se relaxar dormiria logo, tentou pensar em algo, e seus pensamentos caíram em como Dumblandore agiria ao saber que ele tivera aqueles sonhos e como este era um assunto muito chato logo dormira e fora parar em outro lugar.

Dessa vez via-se em um baile e todos dançavam viu ele com Gina sentados em uma cadeira e Hermione com um garoto que Harry não lembrava o nome, Rony estava com Barbara Ston da Corvinal, e ele olhando os vários pares, viu que Hermione e o garoto aviam sumido. Derrepente a música parou e os professores mandaram todos ficar ali e não saírem, chamaram os monitores e saíram, Harry foi atras mas não conseguia saber o que acontecera, derrepente acordará e estava em seu quarto novamente, já eram 2h da manhã, pôr alguma coisa não conseguira descobrir o que acontecerá. Ficou ali pensando o que poderia ter acontecido, mas pegara no sono de novo.

Acordou assustado de manhã, eram 6h30 se mudou rapidamente, e logo já estava na frente a lareira dos Drusley, Harry teve a impressão de ouvir algum barulho a cima da escada mais nem ligou se colocou dentro da lareira que era pequena pegou o malão e a gaiola de Edwigs ficou um pouco apertado mais coube tudo, pegou um punhado de pó.

Para a toca. –disse Harry, quando se viu estava em um lugar escuro e muito empoeirado, avia teias de aranha pôr todos os lados que se olhasse, era misterioso aquele lugar, parecia a casa dos Weasleys mais ao mesmo tempo não parecia, pelo menos, da última vez que esteve lá, não era assim, pelo menos como lembrava, e parecia abandonado. Era como se ninguém morasse ali a séculos.

Começou a subir a escada fazendo de tudo para não cair, pôr a escada estar ameaçando caindo, chegou ao andar de cima era igual, o quarto de Percy era no começo da escada, o banheiro logo ao lado, do outro lado do corredor se encontrava o de Gina, logo a frente o de Rony, e o de Fred e Jorge, no final do corredor estava o do casal Weasley. Harry parou, não reconhecia aquela casa, desceu, quando chegou ao pé da escada algo lhe atingiu a cabeça, e Harry só viu a escuridão.

N/A: Bem ficou boa na minha opinião, mas vamos ver se vocês gostam, se quererem mandem sugestões, estou aceitando.

Essa é minha fic de Harry Potter então, eu não espero que fique tão boa assim.

Por isso, se não gostarem podem esculachar, vou tentar melhorar ao máximo.

Mandem Reviews, estou esperando!


End file.
